


Something to Experience

by Scarletspeedshits



Series: Olivarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a playful asshole, Double Date, Drunk Caitlin, Felicity and Oliver are enjoying themselves, Fluff, Multi, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: On a double date, Barry suggests the group goes to a Karaoke bar to unwind and enjoy themselves. Caitlin is less than amused by his choice of venue, but Oliver and Felicity aren’t entirely sure why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: Olivarry and Caitlicity double date?

“How can you still run late with super speed and Oliver ‘always prompt’ Queen as your boyfriend?” Caitlin asks as she playfully nudges her elbow into Barry’s torso, who can only release a chuckle at the statement.

“You should know better than anyone my super tardiness has a strong way to negate both of those forces” He says, the chuckle underlining his words as they two walk side by side.

“Are you two going to keep flirting over there or are you actually going to go on a date with your significant others” Felicity call over, nodding her head in the direction of Oliver, who stares at Barry with a raised eyebrow. The two blondes laugh as their dates quickly blush and hastily enter the bar that they decided to do for their double date.

“Why did you guys choose a bar of all places? I mean, I can understand why Oliver would choose a bar, but you agreeing Barry? You can’t even get drunk, unless you had Cait make you some 500 proof so you can join in the drinking antics. Did you call Caitlin ahead of time?” Felicity started to ramble as the four slide into chairs at one of the many tables littering the slightly crowded bar. Caitlin places a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, causing the former CEO to shut up.

“Actually, it was Barry’s idea. He said that there was something he wanted both myself and Felicity to experience and it involved this specific bar, but didn’t go into specifics. First rounds are on me by the way” Oliver says with a smirk before pushing himself off the chair and moving toward the bar. Caitlin’s eyes widen when she hears that statement and instantly begins to shoot a death glare at the alcohol immune speedster, who is trying his best not to laugh.

“And what is this experience that you are so desperate to share with Oliver and Felicity?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Felicity, I would recommend going light on the drinks tonight, by the way.” Barry attempts to respond without laughing, fully aware that Caitlin knew exactly what he was referencing. Felicity’s thin eyebrow climbs her forehead as Caitlin’s drop in unamusement, only for Oliver to return a few seconds later with some shots. This was going to be an interesting night.

 

A few hours later, Caitlin was stumbling toward the karaoke stage, dragging a laughing Barry behind her, muttering ‘let’s do it again, it was so fun the last time’’ with a very happy and obviously drunk tone. The two finally made it on the stage, Barry somehow finding a moment to step away from Caitlin long enough to suggest the song to the DJ and climb back onto the stage. Felicity and Oliver watched happily from their table as their Team Flash counterparts happily sung ‘Can’t stop the beat.’

“I now understand Barry’s desire for us to witness this” Felicity says between laughs and sips of the shot  in her hand. Caitlin continued to happily sings desperately off key while Barry sings magically on key. Oliver can only nod his head, chuckling at the scene he is witnessing upon the bar stage.

“How did we manage to get so lucky with them?” Oliver asks, managing to separate his attention from his surprisingly more attractive boyfriend (the boy’s got pipes!), and the bumbling biochemist.

“I guess the universe decided we’ve been through enough hell, and wanted us with someone who can understand that hell. Thank the lord we didn’t end up together”

“I can drink to that,” Oliver says as he lifts the shot he was holding before tapping it to his teammate’s and throw his head back, the female mimicking the action. The two smile as their dates come walking back, Barry now the one doing the leading this time.

“That was amazing Cait!” Felicity says with a laughing smile before placing a kiss on her drunk girlfriends lips, silently regretting she didn’t film the show she just watched. Barry sat down next to Oliver, who quickly wrapped his large arm around the younger speedster.

“I must say, you know how to choose a venue, Mr. Allen.”

“I’m guess you enjoyed the show then, Mr. Queen?” Barry smirks toward Oliver, who only rolls his eyes.

“Very much.” Oliver admits before leaning in to place a very brief kiss on Barry’s mostly alcohol free lips. “You’re going to have to give me a private concert later” The archer whispers into his boyfriend's ear. Barry’s cheeks suddenly warm up as he pulls back and smacks his boyfriends arm, who laughs happily at the gesture.

 

“So, how you girls going to top this next time we meet up for date night?” Barry asks as he holds the door for Felicity as she supports and leads her drunk girlfriend out of the bar. Oliver follows shortly after the couple, moving to Barry’s side and wrapping his hand around the speedsters.

“I’m pretty sure after this, Caitlin will never want to double date with you again” Felicity chuckles, Caitlin only shooting an attempt at a heated glare at Barry, with little to no success.

“Then, maybe next time you and Caitlin can choose the venue and she can get her revenge on Barry. She probably knows hundreds of embarrassing things about him that both of us can be oblivious too” Oliver jokes, receiving his second smack on the arm of the evening.

“Don’t give her ideas, Ollie”

“We’ll think about it, for now I need to get this one home and rested, she’s going to have one killer hangover tomorrow” Felicity motions her head toward a still very loopy Caitlin, gently patting the brunette’s head.

“She might not remember much, but don’t hesitate on bringing up her singing, brings out the best reactions from her” Barry jokes as the older male leads him away from the two females, who were approaching Felicity’s car.

“So, successful date night?” Barry questions, raising an eyebrow at smile Oliver rarely displays.

“Yes, a very successful date night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest me Prompts!  
> Tumblr: Quickestwitt


End file.
